Ancient Lucy Heartfilia
Ancient Lucy Heartfilia is the Counterpart of Lucy Heartfilia. She is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu. Appearence Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother, Layla Heartfilia. Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): Lucy practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Lucy to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. For example, Aquarius can control the water, creating powerful waves which can sweep away large amounts of foes, while Taurus has enormous physical strength, making for a valuable melee fighter able to flank Lucy during battle and tackle opponents on her behalf. However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle, sometimes even ignoring Lucy's orders and acting on their own, something which is usually portrayed in a comical way (such as Aquarius acting arrogantly and catching even Lucy herself in her attacks, or Taurus having perverse tendencies about her). Background Early Life Lucy was born in the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where they met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign of the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. However, because her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Paul Gekko Arc Part I Kusanagi's Ragnarok Locating Kusanagi' grave is the second part of the most recent S-Class Mage Promotion Trial and Paul Gekko is the first to reach his Father's grave. As Paul stands before the grave, his Biometal, Model O suddenly glows, Paul Gekko approaches the grave and asks His Father to lend him the power to protect his Friends, saying that he loves his guild. Hearing His Son's words, Kusanagi somehow telepathically comforts Paul and lends him the power to use one of the three great Fairy Magics, Ice Make: Shell Summoning. Seeing the group, He then leads the group to the Stone Monument and the Creature frozen in Ice engraved by Founder of Heaven Tail. Realizing that the task he requires is impossible, Lucy and the others decide to investigate the island, and they soon encounter and defeat a giant mouse named Angelica. Angelica leads them to a huge temple where they discover the monster Deliora. After learning about the plot to free Deliora and destroy the town, Lucy and Happy hurry off to warn and save the townsfolk. Lucy prepares very simple traps in front of the entrance to the village, which Happy pokes fun at. However, Natsu, who is rushing towards the village, falls for Lucy's trap. After all the work Lucy had put into it, their opponents effortlessly fly over the village, preparing to drop a poisonous substance. Natsu redirects the poison and Virgo saves the mayor from being hit, but the village is destroyed. As Sherry Blendy, one of the people behind Lyon Vastia's scheme, flies off with her mouse Angelica, Lucy grabs on the rat's foot and tickles it, which results in all of them crashing to the ground. As the battle draws near, Lucy realizes that they are approaching the ocean, and so decides to summon Aquarius, despite being aware of the Spirit's uncanny tendency to attack both friend and foe regardless. The image of the Ten Tails was summoned by Paul Gekko, both Mages are stunned and dizzy, and Lucy takes this opportunity and defeats Sherry. However, before Sherry loses consciousness, she commands her pet rat, Angelica, to avenge her. Lucy is about to be squished by Angelica, when Erza unprecedentedly shows up. The latter then saves Lucy, but immediately apprehends her, stating that her only purpose was to retrieve the team who ran away. Gray argues and stands up to Erza, managing to convince her to abandon her original purpose momentarily, in order to complete the S-Class mission. Lucy and Happy are visibly relieved by this, however, both are terrified as soon as Erza reminds them of the punishment that awaits them at home. After Lyon Vastia is defeated and Deliora is found to be dead, Team Natsu heads towards the camp set up for the villagers, but no one is to be seen there. As it turns out, the village has gone back to normal as if someone reversed time. With the mayor still insistent on destroying the moon, Erza discovers the truth about the island, and she and Natsu apparently destroy the moon, effectively lifting the curse from Galuna Island. In actuality, the exhaust fumes from the Moon Drip crystallized and created a layer in the sky, covering the entire island, and what they had destroyed wasn't the moon itself, but the aforesaid layering. Part II Some time after the Juubi's Imprisioning, but before he traveled back in time, He has a Wife and his Son thereby attaining the Shadow Rasengan. After traveling through time from seven years in the future, Future Paul Gekko meets with the Black Demon after reviving it and informs it about Kokori no Mikoto the Son of Kuro no Mikoto's Incarnation slaying Mr. Kisaragi's Boss, Van Grants. The Black Demon consider Kuro no Mikoto's Children, Descendants and Parasites and tells Future Paul Gekko he'll deal with it with your blood pact since that he truly was from the future. Future Paul Gekko appears before his Present Self with the fully revived Black Demon. Future Paul Gekko replies that his reason for traveling into the past was to revive the The Giant Demon that was slain by Kuro no Mikoto That being said, he then proceeds to tell them about the two different functions of the Black Demon's Revival: The Blood Pact and the Weakening of the Seal. Two Paul Gekkos battled and Paul Gekko's Future sled then informs the group of how seven years before his bleak future occurred, somebody prevented the revival of the demonic battleship, Lucy Heartfilia as the Battle continued, the Black Demon opts to strike Paul Gekko's Present self with lightning instead. The Black Demon tells Paul Gekko's Present self about after the imprisoning for many years the Black Demon was revived by his Future Self and was programmed him to weaken his present self. They share the same goal: spreading the Izumogakure with the clouds of darkness. Paul Gekko's Future Self tells Paul Gekko's Present self that he hasn't witness his Future Self's True Power: Shadow Rasengan. Futue Paul Gekko attempts strike Present Paul Gekko on it's chest without knowing that Lucy was blocking the view of their battle but instead Lucy of the Future intervened and takes a shot for her present and past counterparts receiving a fatal wound in the process. As she dies, Future Lucy tells her present counterpart that she never closed the gate and wouldn't do so either. Unable to be healed, Future Lucy tells her friends that she was glad to have seen them once again. Though she tells everyone not to be sad as she was not from their time, Happy claims that she is still Lucy and is their friend all the same. Hearing this, she asks to see the present Lucy's guild mark. Taking her hand as she sees it, Future Lucy dies soon after, much to everyone's sadness. However, the Black Demon considers her to be a Monster and though the present Lucy claims she won't do anything, he refuses to acknowledge her words and prepares to attack. As the two Paul Gekkos and the Black Demon battling and attacking each other Natsu attacks him and Rogue Cheney (Future) first, angrily stating that he will not let anyone take away Lucy's future. Paul Gekko's Present Self was able to seal the Black Demon with cost of the Orochi's Cloak. Two Paul Gekko's make an attempt to battle in their own Tailed Beast Modes. However, Octopus Dragon drew Future Paul Gekko away from Present Paul Gekko and Natsu in order to force him to release them to pursue the Dragon named Killer B. During the course of their battle, Atlas Flame and Dialga knocks Future Orochi into a building, causing Future Rogue and Natsu to lose balance thus crashing into the Eclipse Gate thus destroying it for good. As he takes Natsu's attack, Future Paul, understanding his Present self why after he trusted his future brothers and sisters. He then questions his very existence and purpose, saying that Kallen doesn't understand the concept of friendship, thereby implying that he is weak and has no friends. Present Paul Gekko then reprimands Future Paul Gekko for not considering Yuki his friend. The two then argue over what species Yuki is, which ends with Future Paul Gekko reaffirming the fact that Yuki is his friend. The destruction of the gate means that Rogue cannot use Eclipse to travel back from the future and cause the events that have occurred. As a result of this time paradox, the Dragons and time travelers are forcibly returned to their original time periods, but due to time being heavily distorted, the other effects and memories of the events caused by them remain. Category:Characters Trivia *Lucy is currently the second most popular girl in the series. *Almost every time Lucy goes to her apartment, one or more of her guild mates is there. *Her quote when summoning Spirits she wishes to contract is: "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!" Gellery Fairy Tail seeing Egg Fleet.png Present Lucy Heartfilia.png Category:Characters Category:Fanon